Using the hybridoma technique developed by Milstein et al, monoclonal antibodies have been prepared to human histocompatibility antigens. The specificity of these antibodies has been defined using serological and immunochemical tests. Some of the monoclonal antibodies recognize determinants which are different from those defining allotypic specificities, but have a restricted distribution on HLA molecules.